


Sleeping Thoughts

by Epyon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dorky Umi I guess, F/F, Hugging, Sleeping Together, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Umi has always lived a structured life. She carries herself with grace and dignity. But what makes it so difficult to maintain whenever Kotori is involved?
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Umi

The night was nice and cool. Silence radiated throughout the house. All my work is done whether they be for school, student council, µ’s, or practice from my family’s dojo and school. Everything is accomplished to my fullest extent. Nothing is left for my mind to worry about, letting me fall into the comforts of a fruitful nights rest.

But…….why can’t I sleep? I felt a sudden tug. A soft sensation presses against my body. Arms hug tighter around my body. Some hairs rustle against my shoulder. Weight shifts on my arm. My eyes struggle to stay closed from the disturbance and so, I open them and look to my left.

The sight was…….rather beautiful if not breathtaking. Much to my embarrassment, this is probably the source of my current dilemma. How can something like this fluster me so much? My physical and mental fortitude are at their peak. My continued training assured that.

A soft, sweet mumble caught my attention. I stared at the source of the sound and hoped my loud thoughts didn’t wake her. Wait, can a person thoughts wake someone? Does coming in physical contact with someone let you hear their thoughts? Is she a secret psychic? Nononono, no need for another Nozomi. Though she does go to Nozomi for advice or something like that on occasion.

Arrgghh, what is going on?! I am Umi Sonoda. Since birth, I’ve been trained to keep a sound body, mind, and spirit. My life has been structured for the many activities I partake in; archery, kendo, and dance. There’s time for my morning exercise. I’ve set aside time for school work and time to relax with Kotori and Honoka. I make sure I get the optimal amount of rest I can get to operate normally.

When µ’s was formed, I made time in my day to write the lyrics and help choreograph the dances. Then student council was added and I was able to manage that. Everything has its time and place within my schedule. And somehow, with her, I forget my prior responsibilities and put her atop my priorities. I make time for her. Nothing else is important if it is for her.

I’ve always been taught to maintain a good posture, good technique, and good form. It’s the basics for all that I do. Its dignified, its graceful, it shows my confidence. I maintain it to even the normal things in life as eating and sleeping. Good form, good breathing, good blood flow, clear mind.

And yet, whenever I’m with her, my form drops and I’m a blubbering mess. My heart races when I think about her. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, it makes me blush. Words can’t form out of my mouth. And why, why is it whenever she gives me those puppy dog eyes and says that dreaded word, I can’t seem to refuse her? Why does that happen? I’m pretty good at standing my ground on my decisions. But, with her, it doesn’t seem so.

Which brings us to now. How on earth am I like this right now? Is it because our relationship has gone up a step? This should be alright considering the many sleepovers we’ve had with Honoka and the rest of µ’s. Heck, we’ve slept side by side on bus rides and even at Maki’s villa by the beach. Now it is different. Now all of a sudden she doesn’t need her favorite pillow anymore to sleep. Weird really. She always had her favorite pillow. The others snickered and gave me some weird look when I mentioned that. What could they be thinking of? Either way, as of now, I’m find myself struggling to sleep.

Where ever the structure I had in my life till now is at, I’ll figure that out some other time. I just need to sleep. Slowly, I breathe. There’s some more of that softness pressing against me. Breathe through my nose as to not wake her. A sweet scent wafts in the air near me. I clear my mind of thoughts. A soft, high pitch sneeze took me back. Looking over, the covers are a mess. She shifts closer to me. I gaze at her, and everything I just did became undone. A sigh left my mouth followed by a warm smile. I reach over to the covers and drape them over our bodies. Then, I pull her closer to me, fixing a bit of her hair.

Thinking on it now, as I look at her……..if anything, if it’s for her, I can afford to let go of the things I’ve grown accustomed to. No need for structure, I’ll just let what emotions we have for each other lead us. “I love you Kotori.” I gave a faint kiss to her forehead and find myself fully relaxed before drifting off.


	2. Kotori

Umi-chan is so cute! I love everything about her. Mmmm, maybe not her denseness as much but it’s still adorable. To think, that such a timid little girl grew up to such a cool, hot, cute prince. An all threat, who never does things halfheartedly.

When we first met, she was so scared to even talk to us. Honoka-chan was the first to try and talk to her and eventually got Umi-chan to join us. I still quietly thank Honoka-chan to this day for that. Looking back at it, I felt that maybe I was the cooler one between us. But that quickly changed as Umi-chan got comfortable with us and her family responsibilities kicked in.

Slowly I saw her change. Her figure toned out like a sculptor carefully creating a masterpiece. Her intelligence was amazing, answering any question that was asked of her by a teacher. Her calm demeanor was relaxing. If she says something, she means it. Her elegance and diligence was something from another world. How she carried herself was like out of a fairytale. I sometimes think if you look hard enough, you can see this aura radiate from her. An aura that makes her just…….breathtaking.

Unfortunately, the cost of all this is someone who is a reserved and dense when it came to romance. Which is weird considering Umi-chan is our lyricists. But also, it garnered her so many fans and crushes. It feels like every day Umi-chan would receive a love letter or a confession from some other girl. It never bothered me in the beginning because it was nice seeing people so attracted to Umi-chan. She deserves all the love she gets.

But there came a time where, I just wish they would stop. I can’t help but feel jealous. These girls just expressing their feelings for her and Umi-chan giving them the attention for it. Umi-chan’s at fault to. She doesn’t even understand the confession and doesn’t outright reject them. She gives them proper replies that sound so ambiguous and yet it feels like she’s returning their feelings back. Stupid Umi-chan, just say no then you won’t constantly be hounded by them.

It’s so cute seeing Umi-chan flustered when she gets the hint. Its evident she was raised traditionally and her reserve for intimate contact is the proof. Interestingly, a normal hug is okay with her. But as soon as you mention its more than a hug between friends, she turns red and tries to break away. She gets so rattled with intimacy that the cool demeanor she carries herself with just evaporates away in an instant.

Not just that, but any indecency is as Umi-chan proclaims, is “Shameless!”. Exposure, contact, flirtatious talk, its all shameless. Which makes it all the more thrilling for me when I design the costumes for our performances. I always made sure Umi-chan’s is a little shorter, a little more exposed so people (me) can see Umi-chan’s figure. She makes so many outfits look good, she just doesn’t know it.

Maybe it was an accident, maybe it wasn’t but I never knew the effect I had on Umi-chan. I’m not sure when, it had something to do with Honoka-chan and I wanting to go somewhere, but Umi-chan didn’t saying that it was dangerous. We really wanted to go and Umi-chan remained stubborn. Then I just pleaded with Onegai and Umi-chan was shaken. She broke and we all went to wherever it was we were going that day. It was a while before I used it again and the second time, I knew, I had a weapon that no other has against Umi-chan. The unbreakable Umi, defeated by something so simple, something only I can do. I giggle knowing that she becomes so cutely shaken by my attack.

Funny, it wasn’t instant but we became closer when our feelings for one another came out front and center. It was a relief, that the girl I fell in love with loved me back. Always watching over me, always putting others before herself. Just like a prince in a fairytale, she came and stole my heart without knowing. I was able to relax. All of a sudden, those girl’s love letters and confession stopped bothering me. It matters not how many times they hug her. In the end Umi-chan is mine and I am hers. I’m the one receiving Umi-chan’s affection even if it was hesitant at first. She slowly opened up and became quite bold on occasion. Bold Umi-chan is sooooo irresistible.

As we lay together in bed, I can’t help but laugh. Umi-chan thinks I need my favorite pillow to sleep and tries to help me. Little does she know, I have something or rather someone that replaced it. I hug Umi-chan’s body a little tighter, her arms pull me closer. I nuzzle my face into Umi-chan’s chest. Yes, these arms, this warmth, this scent, it puts me at ease. With Umi-chan I feel safe. There is no one in the world that makes me feel what I feel with her. And there is no one in the world that makes her feel what she feels with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it sound a bit possessive? Idk, birb always gave me those kinds of vibes even if a little. Sweet princess with a darker side inside. All for Prince Umi.

**Author's Note:**

> Umi is my favorite girl and I feel like she's underappreciated by the people behind Love Live. Still the only girl without an episode dedicated to her which is a crime. The lyricist and the best singing voice amongst the group.


End file.
